Voltron Broken Mirror
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: Frogs are not in the story yet but description will be updated when they do make their appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Pidge sat alone tucked away in a small dim grove in the massive entrance of the castle gazing at the picture of her and her brother. She had come so far traveled and searched so long only to be in the same situation as she was back on earth. When she saw Shiro she thought her search was finally over or at least on the on the right track, but that was only another dead end. Slumping down she put the picture away and looked over at her now fellow paladins, and the humanoid Altean.

The other paladins, being mostly from galaxy garrison crew, seemed to be enjoying themselves other than Keith who was off in a corner acting even more like a loner than usual. Lance eyes were locked on the princes and every word was directed at her as he tried his hardest to woo her. Hunk along with Coran were eating odd goopy like food and seemed to be rather pleased with it. Shiro he acted as if he was happy, but the look in his eyes they looked confused or lost, either way it was clear something was off.

"Yo Pidge." Lance said flipping up his hood, "I've got to say the princes is digging me, but I mean come on what beautiful lady can resist this charm." Striking another poise and enjoying his own ego. "Don't worry I always have time from my bros."

"I'm sure she is Lance I'm super sure in to you like all woman." Pidge said rolling her eye. Hoping from her small perch she started to leave the situation in its entity.

Lance Quickly moved blocking Pidge from escaping a devious smile crept across his face. "So, who the cutie in that picture you're hiding." In one swoop grabbing the photo and giving it a once over. The photo showed Pidge and a rather adorable girl with long hair. "Oh, I get it your girlfriend back on earth. Didn't know you were such a charmer." He laughed as his devious smile faded giving way to a more friendly one. "Don't worry I won't tell her is any alien honeys hit on you."

Pidge was far too furious to give his teasing any attention. Snatching the photo and stamping off. "Stupid dumb Lance doesn't he know not to mess with people's stuff especially if it hidden on one's person." She grumbled to herself as she made her way down the empty white halls. After a few more minutes of stomping around angrily she found a nice and quiet section of the castle she calmed herself. After some time of sitting in solitude she started mumbling to himself. "I'll find you Matt I promise." She paused for a moment, "Eww, Lance think I'm cute with my hair long. Note to self-keep hair long. Although that shouldn't be a problem though they still think I'm a guy."

Pulling out her Galra drone she had taken from Sendak's ship and started working on finding a little bit of joy in doing so. She opened one of its side panels and started tinkering with it. Syncing her wrist compute to the drone she started looking into the data that was stored on it. It was far different from Altean technology even the physical designs were different it had such harsh angle compared to Altean's flowing look. Trying to decrypt the data was taking some time at first, but as time when on the process gradual sped up with similar strands of codes popping up. However, what little data that was there wasn't anything useful mostly the patrols of the ship it was on although it could have a prisoner list on it. However, it had nothing on Matt. Waiting on the prisoners was probably the best bet on getting any useful information. Hopefully they would have something she could work with.

The drone was still fun to tinker with and reprogram having it zoom around the room and scan things was rather fun distraction. She was even able to change the color of its light. "I think all call you Rover." Pidge said to herself, smiling and patting her new robot companion its head as it beeped. She gave a small yawn as she and her drone made their way to their somewhat cluttered bedroom.

The next morning began abrupt one as alarms along with red flashing lights filled the castle of lions with Allura muffled voice speaking to them. Throwing on a few cloths as well as grabbing her green bayard leaving the room in a tattered mess. Making her way to the bridge she saw Hunk poorly dressed like her talking to himself rambling on about him being doomed or something else along those lines. Upon entering Shiro was already standing at attrition waiting for orders. Pidge and Hunk jumped next to him saluting using all their force to keep their eyes open. Keith joined shortly after standing next to Shiro mimicking his poster. After several more doboshs, as Coran put it, Lance in his monogrammed bath robe sauntered in.

"This is horrible I've seen duflaxes with more organization then you all." Allura barked pacing back and forth shaking her head in infuriation. "You all barely survived the last battle with the Galra. The fate of the entire universe rest on your shoulder. More the half you are barely dressed. Shiro is the only one who is prepared for this. If this wasn't a drill, we all could have been capture by the Galra or worse."

"This is a drill, good I thought we were all going to die here." Hunk said with a yawn, "Anyone else want breakfast I could really go for breakfast that green goop pretty good but could use some said though." He said as he started wandering toward the mess hall.

Cutting him off from escaping Allura spoke again. "This isn't time for eating it's time for training. Shiro you must agree with me?" She turned toward Shiro knowing he would agree with her.

"We do need to work more as a team, but Allura were not going to be a team in a single day." He said going from attention to a more relaxed position. "It's going to take use time, but we'll handle it. However, if there's a chance to help those in need well do it. I will make sure of it." He looked over at the other paladins of Voltron. "You're all with me aren't you." The loss and confusion that was in his night had been replaced burning passion.

In unison the group nodded in agreement. After a quick meal, at Hunk's request, they made their way to their lions. Each eager to pilot the mechanical felines to its fullest the thought of forming Voltron. Flying for vargas each movement felt more natural still forming even sharp and abrupt turns came more naturally. Unfortunately, forming Voltron was beyond them. Formations didn't work, physically stacking them failed, even the foolish idea of smashing them in to one another was a disaster.

"Alright everyone take five." Shiro said hopping out of his lion taking a deep breath as he did so. Waiting for the others to land he sat on the paw of the lion think of what to do next. Keith was the first to land followed be Pidge, Lance, and finally Hunk. Everyone had a look of exhaustion and disappointment on their face. Lost for ideas the group sat their head hung low until Shiro Spoke up. "Don't get discouraged guys well get it we just need a little more time. Will have down in no time." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

"But what if we don't, we barely survived last and that was because of Voltron. Now we can't even use it." Keith said looking at Shiro. Taking a few steps toward him he clenched his fist trying to calm himself. "I just don't want to see more people get hurt." He said looking down at the sand stone beneath them.

"Keith you're right we can rely on being on death door every time to stand a chance of fighting back." Lance chimed slumping as he spoke. "I'm all for fighting the good fight, but the more I thought about it. Even if we can't form Voltron, I still want us to be a force to be reckoned with, but like I told Allura it's going to make more than a day."

"Guys relax remember back on earth Shiro was the best at the garrison his skill will problem rub off on us." Hunk said keeping a large smile on his face.

"Hunk does have a point I remember looking at some of Shiro files back on earth a lot of them did mission his leadership skill. Plus, he survived a year imprisoned by the Galra that counts for something too." Pidge added.

Keith felt the pit in his stomach grow he knew he had to tell them. "Remember the last mission he when to for the garrison the higher ups didn't want him on it. It's muscular dystrophy, he won't be with us if his condition gets worse. We can't rely on him for everything." Keith refused to look at anyone keeping his gaze at the ground. "You see you saw his files Pidge you know it's true don't you."

There was a long pause waiting for Pidge to answer confirming Keith clam hoping he was wrong. "Shiro I'm sorry I just don't want you to be in a situation where," Keith said before being cut off.

"Keith is right however I'm not out of the fight yet." Lifting his robotic arm above him. "Whatever the Galra did after taking my arm has given me more time. Any effects of my muscular dystrophy are gone for the time being so were going to our advantage. I'm going to make sure that everyone is prepared even if I might not be able to fight." The confidence in his eyes alone was enough boost the teams moirail.

Lift his head back up to meet Shiro's eyes Keith could only nod unable to find any words. The pit in his stomach gradually faded as Shiro's simple words soothed him.

"You guys are making me emotion. You guys are friends and I'm a friend to. I love you guys." Hunk said grabbing them both in a large bear hug tears in his eyes

Eventual the group made their way back to the castle of lions still unable to combine. Have better piloting skills did boost the team moral as well as flying in formation staying together did make them feel more as a team. Although it did disappoint Allura and Coran that they were unable to form Voltron.

Much to Pidge's glee it was almost time for the former Galra prisoners to leave there healing chambers. Waiting on bated breath in the clean med bay to hear any information about her father and brother hoping they were ok hoping. As Coran typed away at the Altean computer preparing to release them the whole team was waiting. With beeps and boops the liquid in the chambers slowly drained flowing into some unknown compartment. As the glass tub slid open each of the alien stumbled out a few needed to be propped up until they were able to stand on their feet or tentacles in some cases.

Several of them were shocked at Shiro's presents mumbling to themselves as they pointed at him. Although Shiro didn't notice the gesture and noise continually helping those needing the assistants. Until Pidge stealthy slid near one.

"Why do you keep talking about him?" she asked the lanker one of the groups in a hushed tone.

"Don't let his actions kind actions fool you, the champion no, that beast is a monster out for nothing but blood I've see it with my own eyes." He whispered clutching on tightly to Pidge arms.

"Shiro is no monster." Pidge blurted out as she broke her arms free from his grip. She took a few steps away then glanced at Shiro.

"Hush child." He quickly tried to quiet Pidge until his eyes meet Shiro's.

In a soft and confused voice, he could muster he asked one question to alien, "Do you know what happen to me?"

After some time, he had finally calmed down enough to speak even though he was still shanking somewhat. Waiting until most of prisoners to leave the room leaving only the four that knew of Shiro. Everyone seemed worried of what the story would bring.

"Soon after your human friend was captured." He paused and looked at Shiro for a moment. "Your friend here and the other human when they first arrived, we all thought nothing of its fellow prisoners in arms. As time when both of them started given us part of their food rations and helping use in other ways. The other soon he started getting weak by then some of us were being forced to the gladiator area. That's where it happened. They were forcing the weakest of us to fight in mass. I saw him he grabbed a blade from one of the guards." Looking at Pidge for protection from Shiro. "He slashed the other human's leg before shouting he demands blood." He whimpered as he made himself smaller. "They led champion here into the area and carried the other human of somewhere."

Shiro stumbled back almost collapsing when he did. "I did that?" Shiro said to himself hiding his face from everyone else in the room as the memories started coming back in small chunks. He started to violently shake his had not wanting to remember the terrible actions he had done.

"You attacked my brother." Pidge said hurling her helmet against the wall with a loud band to accompany it. Unable to hold back her rage she slapped Shiro across the face leaving a small red handprint on his left cheek. "I can't aaah." She stormed off without another word as her ager got the better of her.

"Does anyone know what that was about?" Allura asked confused at what at Pidges outburst.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Lance said dashing after her.

"Shiro." Keith see looking over at him before placing a hand on his shoulder unsure on how to help.

Allura clapped her hands together, "Alright Hunk how about you help me talk the rest of our guess to the dining hall for something to eat. Right this way everyone it won't take to ticks." Quickly having everyone leave the room leaving Keith and Shiro behind she poked back in. "Shiro are you going to be ok." Her soft voice echoed in the now near empty room

"Yeah, I just need some time please help the prisoners they need you. I don't need me. I'm not sure if anyone does." Shiro sat on the ground.

"Come on Shiro he could just be making that up. He could be a plant by the Galra to make us stop trusting each other." Keith said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The Galra don't like subterfuge they would go out of there way to do this they would go for something a lot blunter then having some random prisoner lie." Shiro said pulling his hand from his face. "I remember it now. I even remember what leg on Matt It was his left leg. I don't remember much after that other than the him screaming in pain." He hung his head low in disgust of his actions.

"That doesn't mean anything Shiro and even if you did attack him you must have had a reason to do it." He said pulling him to his feet. "You're not some monster like that alien said you the leader of Voltron." He added.

As Shiro and Keith's chat when on Lance was in hot pursuit of Pidge. She was faster than Lance expected a lot faster however, he continued his chance determined to catch her. They when throughout smooth marble like corridors the castle in and out of new and old rooms eventual leading outside. Through the tattered columns and fallen walls around the castle Pidge turned toward the bridge running until it came to the crumbled end. She collapsed looking over the edge panting heavily as she did.

"Pidge stop." Lance said bending over trying to catch breath leaning on one of the nearby columns.

"I already did." She muttered back looking down where the bridge had crumbled and fallen into dark water hundreds of feet below her.

"I get your upset with Shiro, but throwing a tantrum is not going to help." Lance said walking toward her.

Pidge started chuckling loud enough for Lance to hear playing with a few stones from the bridge. "Upset I'm more than upset." She swiped the stones of into the water. "I'm furious at that jerk he attacked my brother. I when though so much to get into the galaxy garrison to try to find my brother and dad and he attacked my brother. Matt promised me he'd keep dad safe." She hit the ground a few times before giving Lance a chance to speak.

"Pidge." Lance said softy sitting down next to her letting his legs hand off the side, "I know how important family. Back in Cuba my whole family lived together my sibling, cousins, and grandparents we had just about everybody in a small house. We were always there for each other no matter what happened." Placing his hand on Pidges shoulder only to have it swatted away.

Sliding away from Lance she spoke again, "I getting you had one big happy how great for you."

"Yeah." Lance said with a chuckle it was like that until my grandfather died." He added

Pidge eyes widen a bit concerned of what he would say next. She turned to see him looking up at the sky as he kicked his feet back and forth.

"It was so strange waking up one morning and having someone you see every day. After that my family worried a lot about my grandmother, I worried about her about what would happen if she would be ok or you know. A week after his funeral my grandmother told me something. No matter what happens even if someone dies there still with us in our hearts, our minds, and in the stores we tell. Back then I wasn't sure what she meant by that only as I got older it started making sense." Lance stood up and turned his back towards her taking several steps towered the castle. "Remember what that guy said he carried your brother off some where he still could be out there. No, he was one of the galaxy garrison's best I'm sure his still alive." Rubbing the back of his head she said, "Sorry I know I was just rambling. I know I'm not the best at this."

She somewhat understood what he was trying to do comfort her in his own way. Standing up she hung Lance from behind. "In a weird way Lance, you did help thanks." She kept her arms around him for a little longer soothing her a little more. "Lance you remind me a bit of him. He always found a weird way to cheer his little sister up." She said pulling away from him she removed glass and started cleaning them.

Lance turned back seeing Pidge for the first time without her glasses, "Wait you're a girl?" He stumbled a bit and looked at her with out her glasses. He faces a slightly red from the hug now.

She put her glassed back on she said. "Yeah, with my hair cut short and these glasses I can pull it off. It stays between us ok the only other person that knows is Shiro and I don't want everyone treating me different ok."

Lance nodded even though he wasn't sure hope to feel about this new knowledge.

As the night meet its zenith everyone started to settle in the rooms for the night hoping the next morning would be less eventful. Pidge stared at her blank ceiling think of her brother, what Lance told her, and what Shiro did. So much of her life revolved around him and yet the more she thought about him the angrier she got. She wanted to sleep but all the thoughts running through her head prevented it. She tossed and turned in her bed fighting the thoughts. She flung her body up as a new thought started drowning out all others.

Scampering to her bag tossing clothing and other aside until she found it. Pulling out a small hand held gaming console with faint scratched around the screen. A faint smile formed as she turned it one as memories of home flooded back. The small system started producing chip toons she began to loss herself in the game.

In his room Shiro was exercising the only thing he could think of other than what he did to Matt and who knows who else. He would rather not get any of his memoirs back if they were as awful as what he did. Going from push-ups to squats to churches nothing was helping. Eventual he found himself too tired to even make it to his bed laying on the floor arms and legs starched out. Rolling his head over saw his new metal arm and how it served as a reminder of what the Galra did and now what he did.

Fragmenting so much of his memory after his capture only leaving the torment that they put him though was a form of torture itself. His arm, he remembered it being cut of and his nerves being forcefully attached to the new one. It's a pain that's hard to forget. He was supposed to be the team leader so far, he only pushed one member even further away. "Adam was right I should have never when on that mission." He said closing his eyes hoping he could just sleep. Eventual sleep did clam him as he laid on the hard floor.

The next morning Shiro was the first to emerge from his room he was used to little sleep. He looked down the overly lit hallway seeing Pidge's door he was still unsure of what to say to her. Talking was something that couldn't be avoided. Puffing up his chest to prepare himself he proceeded to the door. Halfway down the hall her door slid open and he froze in place.

After several ticks Pidge stepped out her feet thudding against the floor as she did. Her eyes had heavy bags under them along with her hair being a complete poofy mess, it was clear to see she had little to know sleep. She made no interest in approaching or speaking with Shiro in fact it she asked as if she did know he was even there. Shiro couldn't manage to find any word to say as she walked down the hall toward the bridge.

After a few doboshs he made in to the bridge as well. However, the only soul there was Allura watching one of the monitors. Shiro approached to see what watch. On the screen was a small alien armed with a stone sword on his back.

"What is it doing?" Shiro asked leaning over the console seeing it jump from bush to bush.

"Oh, Shiro how long have you been there never mind. I'm not quite sure our cameras picked it up after I gave one of our shuttles to the prisoners. He hasn't done much only watching our entrance." She stood up. "I'm going to gather the other paladins it our duty as defenders of the universe. It's time to spread peace to all we can." She said live a large smile on her face. "Also, I would like to thank them for letting us stay on their planet for this last ten thousand years."

As the paladins assembled at the entrance each in full armor along with the prince in fancy dress and Coran in rather snazzy suit. Everyone was trying for the most part to look stoic and brave.

"Everyone chins up we want to look presentable to the native race. Not to high we don't want to look to snooty." He was walking in front of everyone examining there. "This will do for now." He said adjusting his bow tie. "Remember everyone be polite and spread are message of peace. Allure and I will lead just follow."

"Doesn't it have a weapon should we approach with caution or it could be with the Galra." Keith said pulling out his bayard and formed his sword.

"Keith the people of this planet has hard gigantic metal lions that form a massive Robot that destroy a small fleet of invades ships. As well as dealing with countless explosions in the sky. If anything, they are on edge." Allura replied lower his weapon. "We just need to explain that we don't want to harm them."

"I was scared of just the one lion back on Earth. So, I really be freaking out if all that happed. Now that I'm thinking about that I am terrified how did we live thought that. Why did we do that they probably want to destroy us." Hunk said slowly stepping backwards. Lance patted him on the back to keep him in place.

Leaving the castle, they approached the native. In response it quickly pulled out its stone sword readying itself for combat. Allura bounced in front of everyone giving a small bow before speaking. "Hello, I am princes Allura of Altea and these are the paladins of Voltron. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"What are you doing in the lion goddess castle?" The odd creature said keeping his sword steady glaring down Keith.

"The lion goddess?" she asked.

The alien pointed over to some faint carvings on a several large boulders with moss on there tops. They showed the five lions and a ruff image of a female figure.

"This castle is my home and this paladins beside me are the masters the lions." Allura said humbly.

It looked deep in to her eyes gripping it sword tighter eventual loosening its grip. It quickly dropped its sword on the grass as it read her eyes and started speaking, "Oh might lion goddess I am a humble Arusian please take pity on my village and spare them from the destruction that has happened."

"Please tell me your name?" She said helping it to its feet glancing over a Keith with a large smirk on her face knowing she was right.

"Klaizap I'm the mightiest warrior of my village protectors of all Arusian that can be seen from your holy castle." It turned to look at the paladins. "You are all servants of the lion queen." Even before the group could respond Klaizap took a knee and pointed to a small mountain range over the water. "My village is beyond the water and through the forest. My people and I would be honored if the lion queen and her warriors would visit our humble home."

Allura's eyes lit up with excitement. "We would love to visit you people." She said clapping her hands with glee.

"Should we really be leaving the castle unguarded?" Shiro asked taking a few steps toward her.

"Its defenses are operation and it was one of my father's ideas to have the paladins to get to know the people that we are protecting. This will be a good chance to do that." She said starting her walk with Klaizap and the rest soon followed.

Entering the village its population stayed in their stone homes watching as the group of paladins walked to the center of the village. There stood two Arusian with stone spears and one that was a bit stocky with a faint gold crown on his head behind them.

"I am the king of all that you see here, who might you be." The crowned one said a hint of caution in his voice.

Klaizap step forward explaining much to the shock of all the Arusian in their little village. Even leading to a small crowd forming behind them.

The king eyed up Allura along with the other members of her group. "By the stars above she is the lion goddess. It's in her eyes."

"Please, goddess allow us to celebrate your arrival." The king said bowing in her presents.

Her face light up again with enthusiasm nodding and hopping in place. In a matter of doboshes large sheets of dark colored cloth had been lain on the ground with different dishes of food place on them. Many of the natives brought out odd artifacts or stones to offer them to their goddess

When Pidge saw her chance, she made herself scares quickly ducking in the space between building avoiding as much social contact as she could. She rubbed her eyes she never really slept the previous night losing herself in a game of killbot phantasm. Removing her glasses, she felt the bags under her eyes before hiding them underneath glasses. Pulling up her suits computer as well as here drone she set them both to scan be off closing her eyes as she slid down the side of the building.

Keith, along with several Arusians, was observing the warriors watching them sparring with wooden swords and spears in a hastily thrown together ring. Despite their size there fighting style was rather fierce putting their whole wight behind swings. Before long one of the fights tossed a sword at lance inviting him to spar. With no hesitation Keith jumped in ready to show his skill.

The Arusian children quickly to a liking to Lance and Hunk climbing and swing on them both enjoying as it reminded them of their younger siblings back on earth. There laughs and giggles begins to cause even the adult to chuckle. Giving the two humans a break, the children started eating as well as offering the food from the large cloths to the paladins how begrudge eat the strange food.

Shiro felt somewhere at home in the large crowd reminding him of all the school presentation he had done for the galaxy garrison. It was rather enjoyable see so many friendly faces. Seeing his team each enjoy themselves giving him ideas of was to build trust between each other. Well except for Pidge, he was still unsure on how to approach her or even ware she way. He started looking around trying to catch a glimpse of her to no avail.

He slowly walked through the village trying to not make the inhabitants worry or suspicious of him. As he made it toward the edge of the village, he caught a glimpse of Galra drone hovering to the buildings from the grassy outskirts of the village. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of the Galra already planning another attack. Following the drone as it moved through the buildings, it led him to a sleeping Pidge.

"Wait your Pidge's drone she hacked on the ship." Shiro said in a hushed tone watching it hover next to her.

The drone gave a few beeps before landing in the dirt sending a cloud of it toward Pidge waking her up in the process. Grabbing the drone, she looked at her forearm to read the results of the scan. "A crash Galra ship there might be something useful there." She said clambering to her feet picking up her drone as she did.

"Hay Pidge." Shiro said taking a few steps towards her.

"Shiro hay. How long have you been there?" Pidge replied back looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"Not long I saw your drone. I followed it to you from the village outskirts. At first, I thought there was still Galra here, but know I'm glad I followed it." Shiro said forcing the conversation continue. "I heard you take about a ship my arm worked on the last one maybe it will work on this one."

She knew what he was doing it wasn't hard to see. She honestly did want him around she just wanted to find her family back. "Shiro I haven't forgiven you, honestly until I know what happened to Matt and my dad, I'm not sure if I can or if I even will." She turned and started walking toward the ship's location.

"I know, but I need to do something. I have to do something to make up for what I did no matter how small it is. Maybe if I board a Galra ship again hopefully it will bring back some memory to. Plus, I could be useful too remember my arm is Galra tec." Shiro pleaded looking directly at her.

Pidge stopped a looked at the drone in her hand she did need him or his arm. Still tossing him aside felt cruel, but why would she want him then again Matt would probably scold her for being mean. A few ticks pasted as words from Allura about team building shoot through her head. She shook her head violently for moment before speaking, "Did my brother actual trust you? I need to know."

Shiro with out hesitation he replied, "Yes."

The tensions he had created with a single word was immense. Even without looking at him she could feel his eyes locked on her waiting for her response. Matt had always spoke highly of him and trusted him, but that could have been what caused Shiro to snap in some way having so much pressure on him to be a leader. Placing the drone from her softly in her bag she nodded to herself. "If you believe what you said then let's go."

The journey to the downed ship wasn't difficult as once they made it out of the small forest around the village, they came to a vast waste land only having large stones and craters doting the land. Near one such stone was a mostly intact ship that was larger than a fighter, almost double the size, but much smaller than a cruiser. The closer they got the more the damages were apparent. Several large hole in the rear along with the front being crushed somewhat from hitting the ground.

Walking to one of the large holes at the rear Shiro looked in seeing several of the lights still on. Igniting the energy in his hand he cut off any sharp bits of metal around them before taking a step in side. "Alright I guess this will be our entrance." He said giving a small chuckle at his own joke.

Pidge ignored his less than stellar joke as she followed him inside. Looking around the room it was mostly broken sentries and other machinery thankfully there wasn't any organic life. Turned on her scanner she started following energy flow through the corridors of the ship as each step ringing in the hollow metal husk. Trekking closer to the bridge of the ship find more destroyed sentries up to a sealed door. Pidge motion for Shiro to interact with the scanner to open the door.

"Right." Shiro said placing his robotic hand on the door's scanner. A single shot though his arm then both his hand and the scanner glowed in a purple light before going pitch black.

Within a tick the door opened revealing the almost intact room. Computer still displaying massagers in the Galra language lit up the room in a pale purple color. Pidge quickly connected an external drive to the computer doing her best to download it and translate the data. She was also merging it with the data she already had. She typed away at the alien keyboard seeing similar patterns and symbols pop up. Sending as much of that data as she could to her drive.

"It looks like this was some kind of prisoner transfer ship. It was probably the one from that cruiser we took down." A smile formed on her face as she moved through the files final some luck had come her way.

As she did this Shiro wandered around the room trying to discern what happened to the living crew. Finding only scattered weapons he found it odd to say the least, but the occupancy could have made a hasty escape. Still it was a bit strange from what he remembers from the galra they would rather dies then run away. Picking up one of the galra rifles to examine it doing such alarms went of and red lights flashed in rapid succession.

"Pidge what's happening?" Shiro shouted gripping the rifles tightly and running to Pidge.

"The ship's scanner picked something up. We've got something huge and it's approaching this ship fast. It's already breached this plant's atmosphere." She continued to type way at the console, "I just need a little longer and we can leave."

"I not so sure that's a good idea." Shiro said back thinking of the quickest way of escaping.

"Only a little long." She replied back getting closes and to the screen watching he download bar fill up to ninety percent.

The whole ship started vibrating feeling the incoming object. Without a moment of hesitation, he unloaded the rifle in the wind shield of the ship's brides shattering it. Flinging the rife to the ground he snagged up Pidge as he blasted them to safety, Pidge struggling to break free as he did. As sunlight shined on the two, they were quickly launched further away from the ship. Crashing into the dirt a massive dust could had formed around them and the ship.

"No." Pidge exclaimed trying face the ship obscured by the cloud eventual losing it behind the wall of dust. "Why, all I need was a few more ticks and I could have had a lead. Every time I get close to finding a trace about where he is something happens." She paused seeing Shiro looking at her, "It's you every time it's you. Why don't you want me to find him?" She stopped seeing eye and the shock within them. "Shiro, sorry I just miss him."

"Pidge." Shiro shuddered pointing behind her.

She turned to see the towering metal monstrosity behind her. It had crushed the ship beneath its coffin like design leaving broken bits of metal strewn. Purple energy flowed through large ports on the machine that formed the Galra insignia. The gears screeched as they turned produced dreadful noise so loud, they could hardly hear the sounds of the communicator ringing.

"This is Lance. Pidge Shiro report in where are you guys. Some giant thing fell out of the sky we can see it from the village." Lance said clearly worried about them.

"Lance we're at base if that thing. It has the Galra logo on it." Shiro said still in awe of what was before him.

"Well get away from it. It can't be good. The Arusian are freaking out that think Allura smiting them. Use your boosters on your suit and help us calm them down before they start making sacrifice or something." Lance said in an exhausted tone.

"No, I thought we were going to walk slowly away from the big scary mystery space coffin." Pidge countered back in a sarcastic tone.

"We don't have time for that Lance you and the others get your lions." Just as Shiro said the metal brute started moving.

The metal tomb started to fall apart revealing a robot with large tubs feeding in to it a flail like weapon. It stood motionless for a moment before its eye radiated a nightmares red light. As colossus took its first step it let out a vicious and guttural roar inciting its flail in the same purple energy that had previously flowed on the outside.

The beast scanned the waste looking for something new to destroy until it spotted Shiro. It shrieked again winding up its arm and sending the top part soaring in the direction of Shiro crashing into the ground barely missing. As it returned it scraped the ground leaving a crater the size of a large boulder. Every action it made afterwards was focused on Shiro, anything directed at Pidge was nothing more than an afterthought.

"He's focused on me you need to get back to the other and make sure the villagers are safe. I'll draw his fire and you get away" Shiro spat out as the pair dove behind one of the smaller stone pillars just barely avoiding its attacks.

"Not happening. Even if that thing would ignore me, I'm not going to leave you." She demanded as she peaked out seeing it wind up for another swing. The beast destroyed pillar after pillar as both Shiro and Pidge ran from one to the other only barely escaping it's blows. However, they were losing out of locations to hid after each swing. Soon they found themselves behind a single pillar with little energy in their jetpacks and with no other near enough to run leaving them stranded.

"We might be able to dodge one more attack if we run in opposite directions, but he might get one of us on the rebound. If we can hold out a little longer the other have to arrive." Pidge exclaimed while glancing every few ticks to see when it would swing.

"Remember it was locked on me earlier maybe it will still focus on me." He looked at Pidge. "Pidge I'm sorry about your brother, but I'm going to make sure you survive this."

As she turned to talk to him, she saw he was already running try to draw its fire. Without thinking she chased after him determined to keep him from hurting himself or worse. Pulling out her bayard she ready it waiting for the right moment to pull him. She tilted her head just enough to see the beast charge another swing and release it in the direction of Shiro.

Launching her bayard at his waist wrapping around him several times, much to his surprise, and with all her might manage to pull him just far enough to avoid certain death. Collapsing on to her knee from over exercising the bayard freeing Shiro. Amidst it all she forgot the energy sphere returning this time at her. Shiro scream as is it did, but his voice was inaudible to her as she glazed in the orb. Closing her eyes she waited for impacted.

She could hear Matt and her father talking about their mission to Pluto satellite Kerberos at the dinner table. Her mother's cooking feeling the room with a lovely aroma. She could feel the warm soft paw's of Bae Bae on her lap. Everything felt the way it should have been everyone was home and happy. Even that moment she shared with Lance last night then she opened her eyes and saw nothing but black. Gazing to the black void she felt empty tucking her legs to her chest she just weather on the cold floor of the void unsure of what would happen next or if anything would happen.

"Pidge what are you doing." Lance voiced echoed in the infinite black abyss

"Lance." She said slowly rising to her feet. "Where are you and where am I didn't that thing kill me?"

"What, no we're in the blue lion." Lance said a hint of confusion in his voice.

A wave of relief fell over her taking a deep breath doing so. Stumbling around in the darkness she eventually came across the door. Once through she sprinted toward the cockpit of the lion. She wrapped her arms around, him for only a moment to expressing her gratitude, before looking out of the lion to see Keith and Hunk drawing it further way the village with a barrage of laser blast.

"Ok Pidge were going to get Shiro get the other lions and the reset well have to figure that out later." Lance said, his face a little slightly red from the hug, squandered no time in locating Shiro and grabbing him with the lion's mouth. Pushing the lion to its limit in terms of speed straight at the castle of lions.

Once everyone had made in their castle Pidge and Shiro dashed to each of theirs as Lance head back to support the others. Both lions let out a mightily roar when their pilots entered them. Making their way to the battlefield the beast hadn't slowed down still flailing madly trying to hit one of the lions. The green and black opened fire give time for Hunk to ram it, but it only shrugged the blow off.

"Shiro we need an idea this thing built like a tank. We hit with everything we got but it hasn't even slowed it down." Hunk said admits another barrage of attacks.

"We need Voltron." Shiro stated firing back at it.

"Remember we can't form Voltron. We have to think of another way with all five of use we might have enough firepower to pierce through the armor." Keith said readying another beam from his lion. "If someone can hold it still, we might be able to contract fire in one spot it might pierce that armor."

"Well it's a start. Hunk I'd hate to ask you, but you're your lion has the best armor do you think you can hold out." Shiro pleaded.

"Yellow can take handle it. Not sure if I can but yellow can." Hunk replied in a whimpering tone.

Hunk land his lion a few hundred meters away from it blasting it as he did so. It turned face him then it charged him swing it's flail hitting hunks lion on its first swing. Aiming at the chest the other four let lose every bit of fire power knocking it to the ground.

"All right score one for team Voltron." Lance said high fiving himself. His happiness didn't last long its orb ricocheted hitting Lance's lion knocking him out of the air.

"This thing a lot tougher than anything our lion have." Pidge said trying find some weak spot in.

Its rage only increases after their united blast it's swings becoming more aggressive and precise. Dodging its strikes became more and more difficult even a few attacks from the orb collided with the lions. Ever blast and ramming attempt was futile leave only small scratches and dents. It's rapid attacks quickly cornered the lions not even letting them leave the ground.

"The lions can't keep this up we. My lion has taken a lot of damage." Hunk exclaimed as he tried to assess the full amount of damages in his lion alone.

"Yeah blue is pretty beat up here." Lance chimed in after.

Shiro continued to watch it's mad swings feeling more familiar after each swing. He placed his hand on his head as he felt a painful shock when though it. Memories slowly start coming back to him. The sounds crowds cheering started ring in his head along with the terrible smell of dried blood. Even its roar everything it was all from the arena somehow what they were fighting now was and the last arena champion was the something. "Everyone I know this sounds crazy, but I've fought this thing before. After ever third swing of its flail it returns that will be our time to strike. We'll be able to this thing, but we need Voltron."

"We already told you we can't form Voltron." Pidge said sounding annoyed.

"Come on black lion I need your help on this one. Please we need Voltron." He mumbled to himself hoping to get some kind of response from it. A slight hum could be heard throughout the lion. Closing his eyes, he did all that he could focus on that hum blocking out the rest of the universe.

Shiro opened his eyes and gave a command, "Everyone, form Voltron on me or it the end of not just us but everyone else on this planet. Just listen to your lions." With his voice stern and demanding the other did as he said and waited for a response from their lions.

Almost by their will alone each on moved it formation the voice in the minds of their polit and then they did. A silent voice fell over every paladin its faint whisper guiding. Each lion felt as if it was moving on its own dodging attacks from the former champion. Their powerful roars filled their pilots mind. Within an instance they had formed the universe mightiest hero.

"How did we do that?" Keith asked amazed at the lions.

"No time we have to deal with the old champion." Shiro stated bluntly.

Voltron moved toward the Champion arm at chest level waiting to punch. Dodging the first orb Voltron jetted forward letting loose a torrent of punches pushing it back after each hit. This didn't last long as a painful shock surged throughout as the orb had crashed into there back. Pushing it away they rebounded grabbing the flail arm trying to do as much damage to it as possible, but the champion counted with several blows to the head forcing them to back off.

The orb came back for another attack heading right for the green lion. As the champion charged from the front. Pidge could hear the familiar voice from earlier. The lion voice ringing in her ears as a new slot opened on her console. The small slot was about the size of her bayard moving her in front and quickly pushed it in. The wings of Voltron detached from its back slamming together before combining with the green lion forming a shield. The orb bounced off of it as the champion crashed into it.

"Pidge how long have you been able to do that?" Shiro asked holding it out in front.

"I just unlocked with my bayard it my lion showed me." Pidge replied. "We're going to need more than my shield though. How did you do it last time."

"I had a weapon it was some kind of bladed rifle. I was able to damage his arm before knocking him out." Shiro said between taking recoil from the hits.

Feeling each attack, they would fire blast from the red lion with Keith giving it all he had even though it was doing almost nothing. Each useless attack made him feel useless and weak how could he help any one if he couldn't stop one galra war machine. Striking the console of his lion a small slot opened. "Pidge I think my lions doing what yours did." He said plugging in his bayard only to receive a shock in return. As he pulled it out the shocking stop. Looking at the console he knew what he did wrong.

"Red come on we need." Keith said forcing it in again embracing pain he slowed started turning it. This only increased the electricity flowing to him. "I know you're mad at me for hitting you but right now my friends need you." The lion made a small noise before stopping the small electric shock allowing Keith to rotated completely the entire console lit up.

The red lion extended a blade from its mouth Voltron sliced off its flail hand. It staggered backward looking at its wounds gripping where its hand was. Lost in its blind rage it used all it strength behind one more blow breaking Pidge's shield. Voltron retaliated with one final gambit swinging their blade cutting the machine in half. However, they were only able to cut the tubes on the front of it cause it to lease strange liquid from them.

"This thing won't go down." Hunk said amazed at their foes durability.

"We need to run it through." Pidge said, "After he broke my shield, I was able to get a scan of it that's it weakest point."

"Lance Hunk you hear Pidge full speed, Keith ready the sword." Shiro said.

Voltron when at top speeds its mighty blade pointed at its center and the it was over. The sword pierced right though leaving the battlefield silent. Slow slowly pulling it the metal champion slumped over before falling to the ground. The battle had final end with the universe mightiest hero standing tall over the battle field the day had finally been won.


	2. Chapter 2

With their foe vanquished the lions separated each low on energy and systems and screen were flashing messages of the damage they had taken. The group looked at the old champion's and his weapon even know they could still be dangerous due to whatever energy was flowing out of them. The robot was still having bolts of energy shot off of it frying the sand around its remains giving them a clear signal to stay away. Whatever Galra engineer had created it they had made it to be a true nightmare on battlefield. If Voltron wasn't there theirs is no tell of the level of destruction it could have cause.

Turning their back to the robotic corpse the lions glided toward the Arusian village they hoped that Allura and Coran were able to get everyone to safety. Trying to contact then they found the battle had disabled their communicators as well as several other systems. Scanning the village area around the village from the lions it appeared that the village was empty. Knowing that Allura and Coran had successfully evacuated to the castle they wasted no time in return to it. Entering its air space, the entire village population was at the entrance watching the lions approach with Allura standing in front of them hand on her chest waiting to hear the news of the battle.

As they landed in the grassy area in front of the castle, they were hounded by the Arusians asking of the fate of their homes as well at what was responsible for the attack the warriors brandishing their weapons as they did so. Allura made her way through the crowd of young and old villagers until she stood in front of them again. She knew it had some type of Galra war machine, but the more she looked at the lions the more she was scared of what they were truly capable of. She turned back to see all the villages worried looked on their faces clearly unsure of their futures.

"I'm glad your all save." She said facing the paladins hands clasped together in front of her waist. "Where you able to stop that thing, we must know." She added approaching the yellow lion running her hand over the light scratches in the yellow lion front right paw to observing the damages even closer and feeling some of its pain in some strange way.

Shiro stepped forward hands behind his back and eye's lock forward on the crowd. "The Galra have been stopped once again. No harm as be done from the village as well." He said turning to the king of the Arusians. "The lion goddess promised your peoples protection and her word will not waver." Shiro added giving a bow to the king.

Shocked to see Shiro playing along with the people's belief. She decided to play along as well and acted as the lion goddess. Without hesitation she invited all in her presents to enter the castle. She proclaimed that a banquet would be held within was to celebrate the loins victory against such a monster foe. Motioned with her fingers for Shiro and the others to return the lions to their recharge stations. This turned out to be great distraction to then villages man was amazed to be entering and examine what they thought to be the holiest place on the inter planet.

In the dimly lit recharge room, the paladin soon felt the aftermath of their battle as ack and pains was the first this they felt after the adrenal had worn off. Fortunately, the damage to the lions wasn't as bad as it appears to be, unlike the wound that had acquired from being tossed around in their cockpits mid fight. Hunk had taken the worst covered in bruises from all the attacks from the flail much like his lion. Keith had also suffered a rather bad looking injury to his arm when he angered his lion, but he hid it from the other.

"Pidge." Shiro said approaching, "About what happened on that prisoner ship. I know finding information about your family is important. I sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You were just saving me from myself. I wouldn't be able to save anyone if I was crushed underneath that thing. So, thanks I'll find Matt one day it just might take a little longer." She said giving a small smile.

"Thank you, but actual I want to give you this." He pulled out Pidge's external hard drive. "When we escaped the ship, I grabbed. I should have given it to you back when we were taking cover behind that pillar. I just slipped my mind, I guess I just wanted you to get so safety first."

She grabbed the small drive with both hands and started at it basking in its now scratch and dirty exterior. Even without get everything from the ship I could still have something. A single trace could be the most help she received since her search began. She stood there with her mouth agape for almost a full dobosh. She wasted no time in running to her room to decoded it even pushing though Lance.

"Well she had a grin on her face, so I take it she happy or do I need to go after her again because last time things got a little bit uncomfortable." Lance said watching the her run down at her top speed.

Shiro just smiled at Lance as he gave him a small pat on the back. "I would say she a bit more than happy Lance. So, let leave her be for a bit. Right now, I imagine that Allura needs our help right now with the spur of the moment banquet." He gave a small laugh, "When I played along with the lion goddess angle, I didn't think she would go along with it to."

Hunk wrapped one of his arms around Shiro neck excited that he would be able to try some new dishes other that the green goop. "I for one am happy she did that battle left me in the mood of some delicious food with hopefully less legs than the last time we ate Arusians' foods" He add leading Shiro the reset of the paladins out of the room.

Even in the short time they placed the lions in their charging stations, the party was already under way as the Arusian ware all thought the main hall and dining hall. Many of with ware admired the art and sculptures that lined the rooms. The younglings were more enthralled in imagining what the battle between Voltron and the Champion, from what little they saw before they were evacuated by Allura and Coran, swinging imaginary weapons around.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time other than Lance. His mind was elsewhere even though he was trying to look brave and handsome as usual. He thought on how Pidge has had a lot of emotional ups and downs in the last several days. Did there little chat the other night help or make it worse ether way he was worried about her. Why did she hide the fact she was a girl too?

He ran his hand through his hair trying to keep it in some sort of style. "I should still probably see if she ok. She spent an awful long time with Shiro to this afternoon. Then he tells me not to worry about it. I'll check on her it's what a friend would do."

Winding his way through the party he made his way to until he made it too her room and gave the door a few knocks. He could hear a faint noise from the other side, but the door didn't open. He gave another knock before speaking. "Pidge it are you ok in there." Not hearing a call back e opened the door revealing her room that has a few piles scrape electronics and scattered clothes even her paladin armor was on the floor. Seeing her with her eye's glued to the screen in front of her oblivious to the world around her. "Pidge." He said again slowly approaching her until he was in arms reach. Extended he arm out he gave her slight tap on her shoulder.

She jumped up waving her handheld gaming console around as if it was a weapon until she noticed it was Lance. "I know you said your family was close, but I hoped you still knocked because you need to know for me." She said careful setting her system on a small stack of games, that she had brought from earth, before setting back in front of her screen.

"I did you just did but you were not responding. You have had a rough couple of days, and I was worried about you so I figured I should see if you were ok." Lance said sitting on her bed. "You know you missed the party at the Arusian village are you going to miss this one too." He added as he tinkered with one of Pidge's electronic bits.

"I wasn't a party person back on earth. Still not into parties even if it's a space party. Although if I finish decrypting all this info Shiro and I got of that Galra prisoner ship I might do a dance." She joked back laughing at her own joke. "I figured you'd still be there or did Allura shoot you down."

"Ha ha ha." Lance snapped back. "It would feel right if I knew you, we still upset you know. Can't leave one of my friends in her room alone all the time." Added in a much more polite tone. "So, what are you going to do if you find something about your brother on there?" he questioned as he placed the scraps from his hand on to one of several small piles.

She bit her bottom lip the idea of lying to him crossed her mind although it didn't feel right to do so. It wasn't like back at the academy where she was only in it for her it just felt different. She took a breath, "I'll go after him the second I know where he is. I would hope in my lion and fly as fast as I could to find him." She stated bluntly wanting to be honest with him.

He paused think of what he would say back he worried about her. "Would you really just leave like that."

"I'm sorry, but I have to and I'm not going to force you all on giving up being Voltron just to help me out." She mutters back.

"If you really want to do it all alone just let us know ok. Sometimes you do have to do thing alone." He said putting on a fake smile. He patted her on the head before leaving the room. "I'm heading back to make sure the party is still going fine let me know if you get anything from that data."

Making his way back to the party he could feel the pit in his stomach growing. Why was he worrying so much about her back on earth they weren't they super close, but now they were. Well at least Lance felt they were. He meandered through the rest of the party leaning over a baluster watch the Arusian below until Keith slid next to him.

They both avoided each other gaze. Nether spoke as the Arusian made music with the strange instruments a few brought from there village. An odd tension was forming between them. Keith moved a little closer to him without averting his gaze from the entrance as a few more Arusian walked in.

"Something eating you." Keith said continually watching the entrance of castle.

"Maybe what's it to you." Lance muttered back keeping his eyes down.

"Dude your pretty easy to read even for a lone wolf like me." He jested looking over at his teammate. "Listen if we're going to be a team, we should talk every now and again. That what Shiro told me. I know I haven't been the friendliest person in the world." He said struggling to get words on in a nice way.

"You really aren't good at this." Lance sighed leaning over the rails a little further.

As Lance thought of a good way to describe how he felt about the whole Pidge situation he didn't even think about how the Keith would react to the idea of Pidge just leaving. As Lance when on Keith striking the baluster.

"You mean she's just going to abandon everyone to go on some wild goose to find her brother who's probably not even out there. We were chosen to protect the entire universe we can't just abandon that." He shouted taking a few steps in the direction of Lance.

"Calm down Keith your over reaction. We wouldn't be a team if we kept one of our members here against their will." Lance shouted pushing Keith back while taking a few steps way putting more distance between them.

As their argument when on the loader they got drawing the attention on all in the main hall even pulling a few from outside. Before fist started flying both Lance and Keith felt a hard pat on each of their backs. Both turned to see Shiro with a forced smile on his face. From the expression on his face they knew it wasn't going to end well for them.

"Before the rest of the guest get upset how about you two join me outside to cool of a little bit. Hunk would you be so kind to entertain our guest with some of your cooking skills." He said in a cheery tone as he forced the two outside tucked away from the Arusian.

"Would someone like to explain why you two were about to have a brawl right in front of everyone." Shiro said with a sigh as he covered his face with on hand. "It better be a good reason to."

Keith stepped forward and looked back at Lance. "He was just going to let Pidge run off with the lion. We need Pidge to form Voltron." He glared once again at Lance.

He ignored Keith's gaze and looked directly at Shiro. "We can't keep someone against their will you agree with me right. We would be no different from the Galra." He said puffing out his chest.

"Lance is right Keith." He approached Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. He bent down slightly whispered into Keith ear. "I know why your upset. I think you should let Lance know to. If you're ready to open up Lance might be the right choice, he did feel comfortable enough to tell you about Pidge."

Keith looked at Lance then back to Shiro. Back on earth the only person he was close to or even had was Shiro. He always pushed everyone away wanting to keep everyone at a distance it was just easier. Unfortunately for Keith now that he had a place to belong, he had to avoid the easy way out.

"Lance back on earth I was alone the only person I could talk to after my dad died was Shiro. Then Shiro left and I didn't belong anywhere. Now that we have Voltron, I thought I had a place to fit in again. The idea of being by myself again." He paused looking at his feet unsure on how to finish speaking.

"Keith why didn't you ever tell anybody." Lance expressed looking shocked at the revelation.

"I don't know. Maybe because people wouldn't care if I did tell them that's what a told myself." Keith added looking back up.

"This weak and pathetic creature disgust me to my very core." A wicked voice muttered watching the events take place from a great distance.

"Patients Haxus we will soon slay all the paladins of Voltron. Once we have insured their destruction then we will then bring the lions to Zarkon." A physically large Galra with a massive robotic arm said in a terrifying manner as he wired several drones with explosives. "Once those natives cross that bridge, we infiltrate as well as destroy that bridge. Once we cripple their escape route detonate a few of these drones in that castle to weaken them even more then leave the rest to me. I would sooner take my own head before I return empty handed to Zarkon."

"Yes, sir general Sendak. What is our plane if any of the lions leave?" Haxus said while slamming his fist to his chest. After his salute he turned to the robotic soldiers turning on their sensors and ready their weapons. He kept his ears perked up waiting for his next order and the hand of his general.

Sendak looked over with a deathly scowl on his face crushing one of the drones with his robotic grip. "I'll you need to do is get me inside. Then I will have then handed right to me. I will make sure of it." Sendak said with a diabolic laugh.

As the night continued the Arusian trickled out of the castle heading back to their homes guide by Shiro, Keith and Hunk. They left the others to watch over the castle. Pidge, with her bayard on her hip, finally emerged from her room now that the party was over, she started in search of some kind of food as she had dome to the relation that she hadn't eaten almost all day. She stumbled through the recently abandoned castle in search of nourishment heading toward the dining hall. However, she first came across Allura sitting at the table with several mice, that she had seen them around the castle, in her hand close to her face as if she was speaking to them.

"Allura what are you doing with those mice?" She questioned the princes entering the dining hall. Her stomach growled as she looked around the room at the empty plates stacked on top of one another.

She gave a light laugh setting the mice down on the ground. "By the sound of your stomach it sounds like you missed more than our gala. Let's get you something to eat." She added as she left her chair.

Placing an Arusian dish, that Hunk had altered with a few of his own ingredients, in front of Pidge. After giving it a few pokes with her utensils before cutting of a piece moving it to her nose, she gave a slight sniff before taking a small bite. All worries about the food quickly disappeared as she let out a sound of joy between bite after bite. Before long she had eaten everything on the plate leaving a few scraps of food on her face. Wiping them off she turned to thank Allura seeing a faint smile on her face. For some reason she could tell that was forced giving her an uneasy feeling and she knew what it was about.

"You know I want to leave Voltron after I find my brother don't you. Lance told you I can tell." Pidge stammered as she prodded the center of her plate. She did the hoping she would understand the way Lance did.

"It wasn't Lance how I found out it was the mice." Allura said in a somber tone. "I wish you would stay with us the universe needs Voltron. My father wouldn't agree with forcing you to stay against your will, but please reconsider." She added scratching one of the larger mice on the top of their head. She waited for a tick before standing up and speaking once again. "Whatever your decision you will always be a paladin of Voltron."

Watching her walk away from her she felt a wave of guilt washed over herself. Pidge honestly wasn't sure what to do. Finding her family had been her only priority since earth. Being a part of Voltron was only a temporary thing until she had a lead on her brother or father, but now people need her. She pushed her empty plate away and looked up at the blank white ceiling hoping for an answer.

Every time she tried to think about leaving that night, she spent with Lance would keep playing through her mind. She had warmed up to him surprisingly fast beneath all his talk and annoying flirting he was a rather understanding person. Pushing away from the table she jumped up. She would just ask Lance once more how he really felt about her leaving even if it was just until she found them.

Exiting the dining hall, she started the trek through many halls of the castle. Winding and waving in the innards of the castle the sound of distant voices could be heard. Closer she got the more she could make out the voices. The two voices sounded like Lance and Coran discussing some kind of power source from the castle. Turning the corner, she saw them leaving a room with a drone that resembled hers.

"There you Lance here said this little guy is yours. Why are you having it snooping down near our Balmera crystal?" Coran question pulling on his mustache and leaning over her as he did so.

"That's not Rover." Is all she managed to get out before the drone started blinking red and making a high pitch beep.

They all watch in horror as the lights flashed faster and the beeps became more frequent Lance fearing the worst grabbed Pidge and Coran, he shoved them around the corner. After that he grabbed the drone throwing it down a different one. It had only traveled a few feet before in ignited it the air send Lance along with metal shrapnel crashing into the wall collapsing the hallway in the process. Before anyone was able to move several more explosions echoed throughout the castle.

As the debris settled Pidge looked and he hand seeing a few scratches from the blast before looking up to see a clear dent from Lance's impact. Lowering her view she saw Lance who was lying face down with Coran crawling over to him. Doing the same she helped flip him over seeing his damaged armor. When Coran removed his helmet, she was able to view the cuts and bruises. Coran placed his head to Lance's chest looking for the sound of his heart, thankful the slight pules gave him hope.

"Is he alive?" Pidge asked looking at her friend's battered body on the ground.

Coran picked his head up from Lance placing his head on his chest, "I can still hear his heart beat so for now, but we need to get him to the med bay to stabilize him." Picking him up to carry him on his back he started in the direction of the med bay before calling back a Pidge. "Hurry up I'll need you to contact Allura and Shiro and tell them to meet up with us."

As they tried to make it to the med bay Pidge pulled up her communication thankfully being able able to inform Shiro and Keith about the explosions. Unfortunately, this was cut short as bolts of plasma flew by hear head forcing her to end the conversation. Looking over her shoulder she was appalled to see a Galra soldier with a large smile on his face along with some sentries weapons aimed at them.

"Alright paladins of Voltron surrender now, and I will give you a quick death." He called out aiming his rifle before placing his hand to his ear. "As you wish. This is your lucky day paladins it seems your lives have some value." He added lowering his rifle his smile turned to a look of boredom.

Coran looked over at Pidge before back at the Galra. He had a plane if something like this would ever happen. "I'll surrender with Lance you get out of here and get Allura to safety." He muttered under his mustache.

"I'm not going to leave you and Lance. You're both hurt and they will only make it worse I just know they will." She quickly whispered back watching as the Galra slowly approach.

"You hear what he said right now they want use alive. I might be able to Lance the help he needs. Please get Allura to safety. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Lance will make it." He said taking a few steps blocking the Galra's view of Pidge. "Alright I'll come quietly."

Seeing her chance that Coran had made she know it be now or never. With a deep breayh she dashed in a random direction away from the dangers. The sounds of plasma bolts being shot as she ran not wanting to look back. The Galra's voice echoed as he orders the sentry to follow. Trying her hardest to loss her metallic pursuers hearing the metal clanks of their feet get closer. She weaved through the halls of the castle until she found a place to escape a vent.

The sentries scanned the area looking for any trace of their target. Pidge held her breath as they walked by the vent cover. As they walked away, she let it out happy to have a moment of peace to catch her breath. She had to get her armor if she got caught without it again there might not be a next time. The hallway was too dangerous to go though so the ventilation system seemed to be the safest way.

Without the training back at the galaxy garrison the climb would have been impossible to do as even now the climb was exhausting. Taking as small break in an alcove she looked at how much more she had to go. Once she made it one more story up, she would on the same floor as her room. Bracing herself she reached to get a hold of the vent's walls only to have a shot graze her arm. Recoiling in pain she caught a glimpse of one of the sentries making its way up.

The robot was having little trouble climbing compared to Pidge do to previous damages or due to its size. The only saving grace she had was that it couldn't shoot and climb at the same time. Looking back to the alcove it led nowhere leaving only one choice that being to fight. Hearing the sound of metal on metal as its climb to her. She grabbed he bayard from her waist and looked over the edgy aiming at it head.

It cut through the air heading toward the sentry it hit the shoulder bouncing off with a tink. She pulled it back before giving it a chance to grab it. Ducking back into the alcove she got ready for another shot. Waiting to the sound of it to start climbing again she poked out firing at its head. This time cracking into its metal head with a powerful clank shut of the metallic threat. Her triumph over the sentry was short lived as she retracted her grappling hook the sentry it fell down the shaft hitting the sides as it did making more noise as it fell.

Not even waiting for it hit the bottom she started climbing again. If all the Galra didn't know where she was, they would now that the sentry crashed. With the adrenaline rush of fighting she was able to make it up one story in only a few more ticks. Climbing to the nearest vent cover she gave a quick peak to see what was on the other side. Seeing the other side free of any Galra presents she pushed the grate off. Free from the confines of the vents she made a mad dash to her room.

Stopping in front of her door she opened lucky all of her thing where still in the place she had left them. Putting on her armor she called froth her shield giving her a new sense of protection. Grabbing her drone, she tried to contact Allura again using Rover to boost the strength of the signal.

"Allure. Allura come in." she said softly in to her communicator having Rover as support she was finally able to reach her.

"Pidge where are you? What's happening?" Allura asked as her voice was muffled by static.

"The Galra had some kind of exploding drones they used to attack use, but right now I need to make sure you're safe." Pidge asked back leaving her room trying to make a head start in the right location running through the mostly intact halls.

"I'm in the memory chamber the door sealed itself after the castle shook. Have you been able to contact the other?" She added as the whole castle started shaking once again forcing her to brace on the ground.

"Allura there destroying with all these explosives we need to get you out of here." Pidge said steadying herself after the shaking had stopped.

"There not explosives there trying to take off. I know this sounds strange, but I can sense it." She said as the lights flickered in the room.

"What?" Pidge asked freezing in shock learning that the Galra had already figured out the Altean technology.

"We don't have time. You need to go through the energy arch generator room and shut off the central energy chamber. We can't let them take off." Allura begged back with a desperate tone.

"Just tell me the way to go." She nodded to herself as she waited for Allura's instructions on ware to go.

With Allura's guidance she was able to move through the halls and even avoiding a few of the damaged hallways. Approaching the arch generator room, the rather large calendar shaped room the crackling sound electricity could be heard, the shadows of Galra sentries could clearly be seen protruding from within along with the ends of the railing. Sliding against the wall she was able a glimpse of one watching the entrance of the room. She stared at here bayard it was barely able to take down one and that was in an enclosed space.

Not having time to waste she had to find some way of getting pass them or destroy them unfortunately both seemed unlikely. She could use Rover, but it didn't feel right using a friend like that. Gripping he bayard tighter she was ready to pop out firing her grappling hook hoping to take one out. Her bayard started glowing green a few ticks before she found the courage. Moving it closer she observed the new green light.

It shot out a thin line as if was scanning her then from the other end. In an instance from then end of the beam it produced an almost exact copy of Pidge. The copy gave her no mind and when she touched it her finger moved right through it. "You're a hologram." She murmured to herself as a wave of new possibility flowed into her mind.

Putting one of these new planes into action knowing the hologram would be immune to their weapons she seen the copy charging forward. As the hologram swiftly dogged many of the blast from the Galra who were clueless to what it really was. As it moved pasted them, they turned their back on Pidge's location giving her a chance to make her move. Ramming her bayard into the back of the head of one of the sentries shutting it off instantly.

The other sentry, quickly forgetting the hologram, turned firing at Pidge using the now useless hunk of metal as a shield. As the blasted from the sentry's rifle continued to dig into its former ally, she could slowly feel herself being pushed back. As her hip it the railing she made her move dropping to the ground she leaped through the legs both sentry and with both legs kicked the still functioning robot sending it over. When it landed a massive amount, electricity shot out arcing over the walkway.

Not resting on her laurels, she dashed across the platform right for the central energy chamber. Stepping in front of the door she slow creeped her head in to see what lays ahead even having Rover ready to fly long the ceiling. Within the dimly lit room sat a massive crystal placed over what appeared to be a bottomless chasm. The crystal itself had countless wires and pips running out of it all leading to what looked similar to the Galra console back on the prison ship. However, a tall and slender soldier stood in front of it typing way sending energy into it. He seemed unaware of the combat out side or didn't care about it all attention seemed to be on the crystal.

"Easy, he's not even paying attention." Pidge thought to herself as she approached cautiously with Rover hovering nearby.

Her approach was quickly cut short as a menacing Galra popped up on the screen. Even with the screen partially block he was giving off an intimidating aura.

"Haxus why hasn't this worthless Alteans ship taken off and your sentries are offline as well." The Galra demand. Without giving the smaller one a chance to speak his eyes fixed on Pidge burning with hate and malice. "Haxus said one of you pitiful little insects escaped his grasp." Sendak He turned back to Haxus, "You can snuff this one out this other two will serve sufficiently enough."

Haxus nodded at Sendak before pulling a blade from his side. Brandishing the weapon as he approached, he was eyeing up Pidge looking for the right moment to attacker. "You know I'm surprised those half damage sentries didn't stop you. Hiding and running away won't save you know. You paladins are nothing to a living breathing Galra soldier expiatory one in their prime such as myself." He said with a dastardly grin formed on his face.

He wasn't joke when he said his prime as it only took half a tick for him to get within slashing range. She was only barely able to pull up her shield taking the hit, but the force behind it was still enough to knocking her down. Even though he was thin he had a lot of strength behind each of his attacks and he didn't mind showing it. Stomping on the shield he was forcing her to stay on the ground as he raised his sword over his he ready to bring it down on her with all his might.

Much to everyone surprise Rover crashed into his face throwing him off balance just enough to push him off. Seeing a moment of opportunity, she did everything she could to pry his sword from his hand. Even biting into his hand forcing her teeth deep in causing to finally let go of the blade.

"Damn you." He shouted as he started striking her in the side of the head with his other hand until she stopped biting. With his other hand he threw several punches into her chest not giving a tick to breath. "Even fighting dirty you couldn't win." He said as he slammed her into the wall with her feet dangling I the air. Lowering until their eyes meet, he leaned in and spoke again as he pulled back his fist, "Any last words."

"This isn't close to being over. Isn't that right." She said looking to her side with a large smile on her bruised face.

Keeping one eye on Pidge he moved the other to see what she was speaking to only to see a copy oh her standing there. "What sort of trickery is this, but it doesn't matter." He said as he tossed, he at the hologram sending her through and over the edge.

As the hologram faded Haxus walked to the edge seeing Pidge holding on with all he might. Placing his foot on one of her hands he slowly lowered it crushing her fingers beneath his boot.

Rover seeing his friend in danger tried to charge Haxus to knock him off of Pidge's fingers. As the flying robot charged in, he was grabbed by Haxus when he was in range.

"Rover!" Pidge shouted as she failed to pull herself up. She watched as Haxus tightened his grip on Rover.

"What a disgusting waste of the mighty Galra empire." He said as he moved it closer to ready to crush it. Beeping rapidly in his last moments Rover ignited himself into a small explosion sending shrapnel into Haxus's hand and face.

He stumped around blinded by the small bits of metal that found their way into his eyes. In his blinded state he fell over the edge as well grabbing on to her ankle with one hand with the other still on his face.

Feeling the bits of metal digging into her leg she started losing her grip with the extra weight that he added. With her free leg she kicked wildly hoping to knock Haxus off. With each kick she could feel her grip on the ledge slipping. With one final kick she felt the scraping of the metal down her foot as the weight of the Galra was lifted from her. Using what little strength she had left she pulled herself up only to see a few more scraps of Rover.

Making it to her feet she walked over to the console that was attached to the large crystal and aggressively started pulling out wire and other components hoping to shut it off. "Allura." She stuttered into her communicator, "I'm shutting off the Galra tech now."

"I wouldn't be so hasty." Sendak said popping up on screen holding Lance's limp body by his hair. "The other one was worried about this one, so I assume you do as well. Get to the bridge of this ship immediately or I'll snap them both like twigs." He demands as the screen when dark.

"Shiro, Keith where are you two?" she said into her communicator hope they would respond.

Stepping into the bridge Pidge stared down Sendak holding both Lance and Coran in each of his arms. He stood there with a wicked smile watching the tired paladin step toward him.

"You must be somewhat skilled if you managed to best that fool Haxus. Still you care to much about this two correct. This one expressly or am I wrong." He said squeezing Lance until he heard the sound of his bones started popping.

"Stop!" She shouted stomping forward aiming her bayard at his head. "Let them go now. I've already taken down one of you I can do it again."

"Drop your weapon or I break them." He said back.

With a grumble she placed her bayard on the floor she took a step backing away from it. "There now let them go."

"Gladly, a move lively captive always works as a better bargaining chip." Dropping the two captives he fired his metal claw toward Pidge eagerly waiting to crush his new pray. As his claw was almost ready to grab her the sound of something cutting through the air heading right for him.

"You need to mix up your tactics you're just like the last one." She said with a grin as her hologram faded away.

With one quick motion Sendak dodged the grappling hook and grabbing the theater pulling the bayard from her hands. He wasted no time calling back his arm swinging it back in such a way to grab Pidge's leg dragging her to him. The tick she was held up in front of him he punched he knocking the wind out of her. He did this a few more time swing her over above her unconscious friends.

"Before you meet your demise, I want you to see those you have fail because of your weakness." He said pulling back his fist ready to unleash is full might into her claiming her bayard as a trophy.

Pidge eyes were frozen on both Lance and Coran each cover in new wounds no doubt at the hands of Sendak. She really was a failure not only to her friends but her family as well. There was no way of find her family. She closed her eyes prepared to meet her fate at the hands of Sendak. Letting out what felt to be her last breath she waited for the finishing blow thinking of her family.

All this came to a stop when she hit the marble floor with the sound metal clanking raging in her head. Opening her eyes, she was amazed at what she saw. Keith was on Sendak stabbing wildly at his robotic arm doing everything he can to tear it off with his bayard's blade.

When Sendak finally grabbed hold of Shiro crashed into him forcing him to let go of Keith. With Shiro locking arms with Sendak Keith ran back attacking him once again attack the base of his robotic arm. Using what little strength crawled over to his legs and tried to pull him down.

Even with their combined strength they couldn't stop him one by one he threw them off. Nothing was slowing him down until a load shot from Lance's bayard pierced his glowing red eye. Pidge's eye's slowly rolled over seeing Lance sitting up slightly whole-body shaking before falling back down.

Her attention was quickly drawn back to Sendak as he let forth an ear shattering yell as bolts of lights shot out from his eye wound. As more electricity started pouring out of his former eye his arm fell to the floor. With Keith and Shiro approaching him to investigate Pidge's view started getting hazy before completely going pitch black.


End file.
